Game of the Underground
by HomoSocks
Summary: Westeros; The largest city in the United States. This is where the big boys play. You win or, you die. [Modern Mob AU! with all of your favorite characters.]
1. 1- Eddard

**_EDDARD_**

The bright lights flashed illuminating Eddard Stark's face. He strolled through the floor of his casino passing a few people on the slots. There was a roar of cheers over at a table across from him as someone made it big. Eddard was in his finest grey suit, smooth. The fabric of it as smooth as a baby's skin. His hair was buzzed. Scalp showed under his short dark brown hair. His tired face scanned the room some before he continued on his way to his office. Winterfell was his casino in the North End. Easily, the most popular in the massive city. One of its greatest attractions. There were plenty of high rollers and celebrities that visited here. But, his guest tonight was more important than them all.

_Is this just some sort of jape. _Eddard found himself thinking as he made his way through the staff door then, up some stairs. _I haven't seen Robert in years. _Robert Baratheon was the head of the biggest crime family in Westeros. When, he wed Cersei Lannister joining Baratheon and Lannister he became unstoppable. Eddard was right there with him until the end. Aerys Targaryen who had been the head before him, murdered Eddard's father. His brother too. His old age had began to eat at him. Ned could hardly remember their faces. Lyanna... He couldn't remember hers at all. But, her eyes. Eddard could see Lyanna's cold grey eyes if, he concentrated hard enough before shutting his eyes. They cut through the darkness behind his lids. Like, two bright lighthouses in the distance. Eddard had found his sister dying in a lighthouse.

_Promise me, Ned._

Her last words were always in the back of his head. Eddard refocused on the task at hand. He ascended another flight of steps. The last time Eddard had seen Robert they fought. A nasty fight. Eddard wanted vengeance as much as Robert. But, Robert... Robert allowed the overkill to take place. The thought of it still made him uneasy. He got to the top of the steps to see his son Robb pacing outside his office. The tips of his fingers tapping together.

"Where is he?" Eddard asked curtly. Robb looked up then. His auburn hair holding a certain shine in the dim lamp light. Robb was nervous Ned noticed.

"Inside." Eddard moved to pass him. Robb caught his father's arm in his hand stopping Eddard from moving any further. Robb lowered his voice to a whisper. "If anything goes wrong in there. You just give me the word."

"If anything goes wrong in there you'll know." He replied simply. Moving passed his son, Eddard turned the knob to his office slowly opening it. Robert stood before him. His old friend. He was a plump man now. Not as muscular as he was in his youth. But, when you are invincible you don't need to work out anymore. _No one is bulletproof._ Ned reminded himself. Robert still stood tall though. A gruff of black hair on his chin. The jet black hair on his head combed over. Robert licked his lips considering the childhood friend before speaking.

"Ned! Are you just gonna stand there? Hug me you great big fool!"

Robert's voiced boomed like thunder. His sense of humor remained in tacked too. Ned had to smile at that at least. _He hasn't changed at all. _Ned mused. _Well. Maybe, a bit around the gut._ Eddard decided before stepping forward to give the man an embrace.

"You're old!"

"You're old and fat."

Robert howled with laughter releasing Eddard from his grip. "Careful, Ned! Careful." Robert exclaimed before taking his seat in from of Eddard's desk. Ned took his seat behind it. Ned scanned over his friend again. Folding his arms over his chest he leaned back against his chair before speaking again. "Why are you here, Robert?"

"Jon Arryn is dead." The huge grin that had been on Robert's face disappeared immediately as he said it. Ned pressed his lips together in a firm line. That explained everything then. Jon Arryn was a second father to them both. Eddard looked down at the marble floor beneath him for a moment. Then, he looked back up at his old friend.

"How did he go?"

"Heart attack. Brought on by his old age I'd say. I'm no doctor but, I've seen a lot of men die."

_That you have. _Ned sighed. His hands weren't clean of blood either. He still had plenty on his hands. Ned held one in front of his face. He could almost see all the red. _Almost._ "Are you alright, Ned?" Robert's voice cut in, interrupting his thoughts. Ned turned back to him nodding.

"Yes. I'm just thinking..."

"I'm going to visit Lyanna's grave. I do every time i'm in the North End. I do every year on her birthday too." _I'm sure Cersei loves that._ "Do you want to come with me? We've never visited the site together have we?" No. No, Ned did not want to come with him. Eddard avoided Lyanna's grave. She was different from his father and brother. Eddard watched her die. He watch the light leave her eyes.

"I have to get to my girls."

"You're a family man. I really should indulge in playing catch with my sons sometime. Or, dollhouse with my daughter." Robert admitted with a sigh. Before continuing. "How old are yours now?"

"Rickon is seven. Bran is twelve. Arya is fifteen. Sansa is eighteen. Robb is twenty-one. And, Jon is twenty-one this week."

"Jon is the bastard? He is in the police academy I heard." The instant Robert brought up Jon and the academy a glint of anger flashed in Eddard's eyes. He rose to his feet.

"Is that why you're here?" Ned asked coldly. Robert's face melted into a look of guilt. _He must have realized how that sounded. Or, maybe he just regrets asking it now._

"Ned... You know... I didn't mean... I would never do any of yours harm."

"My girls." Ned stated starting for the door. Opening it up for the king of crime. Robert nodded. "Yes. I better be on my way too." Was all he said as he walked from the office. Robert gave Robb a rough pat on the arm. "You're so skinny!" Then, he gave Robb's shoulder a shake. "Eaaaat something!" And, with that Robert left them walking back down the stairs where he had come. Robb closed the gap between himself and his father.

"If, I would end up looking like him i'd rather never eat again." Robb smirked looking over his shoulder to make sure he was gone. "What did he want anyway?"

"Just wanted to catch up." Ned lied. He turned to look out the window that was above the Casino floor in his waiting room. Robert was making his way to the exit. Follow close by his guards in their bright white jackets. Barrisan Selmy, a fiercely loyal man. Good foot solider, Eddard recalled. Not much in the way of strategy. But, loyal and fierce all the same. Jamie Lannister tailed them. The rat. Jamie had killed Aerys himself. A man he was guarding with his own life. Jamie was the lowest of criminals. He had stolen Eddard's revenge from him. "I have to get home. To the girls. And, the boys." Ned turned back to his son. "Think you can handle things on your own?"

"Of course."

The ride home was long. Eddard hated long rides when he had a lot on his mind. He found it hard to focus on the road. _What if, Robert is about to drag me back into the underground? _Eddard had been running a clean business since after Targaryen had fallen from power. For his family. He never wanted to endanger them. Yet, even knowing Robert was dangerous. If, the wrong person had seen Robert in his office. _No. You must not think about that. _The thought alone made him shudder. The thought of Lannisters in North End was enough to make him uneasy. He would sleep easier at night when they were all the way across the city again in the South End. Tywin Lannister was in the West Wing. Running his many banks as a cover for his more... Taboo activities. It could be argued Tywin Lannister was the king of crime here in Westeros. He had everyone in his pocket. _Everyone except me. _Ned finally pulled into his driveway. The Stark house was humble. But, still large. Jon and Robb had moved out. However, they still had four children living there. Ned remembering seeing all six of them scurrying around the home at a time. No sooner than he had closed the door to his car Sansa was running out to meet him.

"Dad! Daddy!" She exclaimed running out to meet him. Barefoot, auburn hair messy, in her pajamas. "Arya is smoking in our room again! It's disgusting, Dad. Seriously."

"Why didn't you tell your mother? Do you know how late it is? You have school tomorrow."

"Mom got drunk again. She passed out a few hours ago."

Ned inhaled deeply pinching the bridge of his nose. Catelyn's drinking was getting worst again. Almost as bad as it was the year Eddard brought Jon home. She had gotten clean when Jon felt deathly ill. She pitied the boy then. But, only when it looked he might die. When, he was all clear she still didn't approve of the boy. But, she never brought up getting rid of him every again. Or, slipped back into drinking.

"I'll talk to Arya." Eddard said planting a soft kiss onto Sansa forehead. "Make sure your mother is tucked in." Eddard gave his eldest daughter a reassuring smile before walking her back into the house. Sansa did as she was told going to tend to her mother in the living room. Ned climbed the steps to get to Arya. He knew the girls didn't like sharing a room. But, they practically begged him for Jon and Robb's old room that they had shared before them. Ned had told his girls if, Robb and Jon could share a room they would be able to as well. Eddard checked on his boys before dealing with Arya. Both were fast asleep in their own rooms. Such good boys. Eddard then ventured quietly to Arya's room opening the door.

Arya was still up as Sansa had said. Sitting crossed legged on her bed. She wore black basketball shorts and a Ramones t-shirt with the sleeves torn off. Arya was just as much one of the boys as Lyanna once was. "Sansa-" Arya started. But, when she saw her father in the doorway she scrambled to put out the cigarette between her fingers. Quickly, she lunged for the remote shutting the television off. Just like that the soft porn that had been on it vanished. Eddard stood there for a moment arching a brow.

"Arya..."

"It's the only thing on HBO this late at night okay!?" Arya exclaimed her explanation. Her cheeks beginning to flush a shade of pink. She fell back into her bed with a soft _thump_. She had thrown her feet up when she had done it. They followed with a light _thump._ "That is so embarrassing, Dad. You need to start knocking." Eddard walked over to her bed looking down at his youngest daughter.

"And, you need to stop smoking." Eddard glanced at the television. "I really need to figure out the parental controls for that wretched thing." Ned added after moment. Arya beamed up at him. Her bright grey eyes looking into his dark ones. Ned ran a hand threw her hair. Leaning down he planted a kiss on her forehead like he did Sansa's. "Sleep now." He snatched up her ashtray and cigarettes on her nightstand. He looked down at her.

"This smoking business. This isn't over." Ned told her before leaving her to sleep.

_This isn__'t over._

"This isn't over!" Robert Baratheon had yelled. Eddard said nothing in return. Ned kept his back turned on him. Walking away from him. They were in a dark, dirty, gritty alleyway in the dream. Just as they had been in life. "Dammit, Ned! This isn't over!" Robert yelled again. His voice boomed like thunder nearly shaking the walls of the alley. Robert stomped after him. He was still a lean man back then. Big and muscular. Not plump and round as he was now. Robert turned him around roughly with a beefy hand. His eyes were wild. Crazed. Ned's eyes held a certain fire as well. He gave Robert a hard push sending him back a step or, two.

"Don't touch me."

"I did what I had to." Robert hissed back.

"Does that include letting Gregor Clegane rape a defenseless girl? Murder her? Murder children?!" Ned yelled back.

"It's a dangerous game we play! You know that Ned!"

"I don't want to play anymore." Eddard had said. He turned his back on his old friend once more. He started to walk again. He didn't stop this time. Robert was shouting behind him. _Where are you going!? Stop! _Eddard heard Robert marching behind him. He didn't stop. _I will shoot you where you stand! Ned? Ned!_ Eddard had no intentions on stopping. That changed when a huge fist collided with the back of his head. Dazed, Ned stumbled into a wall. In the dream Ned watched the fray from above. On a rooftop above them. Eddard charged Robert when he regained his composure. Shouldering him into a wall. But, while doing so Robert grabbed hold of the back of his head and drove a knee into his face. Blood ran from Eddard's nose like a fountain. That didn't stop the assault though. Ned broke free of Robert's grip. Ned threw his fist then. Colliding into Robert's face. Again and again. Until, Robert used that freakish strength of his to push Eddard back into the wall across from him. Blood dripped down onto Ned's white undershirt.

"Enough of this madness! Go then! Run! Hide! Do what you will! It makes no matter! I'll find you and kill you!" Robert roared. While, he was talking Eddard pulled his pistol from the his waistband. There was a loud crack when Eddard pistol-whipped Robert with it. Robert slumped against the wall then. Ned had him at gunpoint.

"Is that what you want then, Eddard? You want to kill me?"

"I want to bring my sister home." Eddard said coldly. He turned his back on Robert once more. This time Robert made no move to stop him. Ned was off to gather men to find this lighthouse.

Ned woke in a cold sweat. He sat up slowly. The sun the starting to seep through his windows. Eddard had not been getting more than two hours of sleep as of late. And, the dreams. He was dreaming more and more frequently. He rolled out of his bed getting to his feet he moved over to the large window. Leaning against it he looked out upon the beautiful view of the skyscrapers out far in the distance on the East Wing of the city. The sun peeking over the tall building. A terrible feeling sunk into the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right.

_This was the start of something._

**Writers ****Note**

Hello, beautiful reader! It is I! Your friend and humble writer! So, yes this is a bit of a twist on the story we all know and will be fashioned into POV chapters just like the Game of Thrones books for those who have read them. Suggest me a few POV's! I might do them~ Also. The characters will be a little different since it is I dunno. Thousands of years passed the Game of Thrones we know. But, I will keep all of their general spirits the same. This will be different from the show and books obviously. Please, please, please stick around! This will have a little of everything. Drama. Suspense. Romance. Adventure. Crime. (Obviously.) Action. I dunno. Maybe, a few shootouts... Car chase. Bank robbery? Huh? Huh? Peak your interest? Story telling and character development are main things I want to focus on. Lastly. Reviews, reviews, reviews. I've been know to write extremely fast when I know people are reading! I wanna know what you think! Okay! Love you! Bye!


	2. 2- Jon

_**JON**_

_Happy Birthday._

Jon groaned rolling out of bed. The sunlight was shining brightly in threw his curtains. Rubbing his eyes he got to his feet. He glanced back over at his bed. Ygritte's bright flame red hair was fanned out under her. Freckles spotted over her cheeks. The golden shine of the sun cascade over her face. Jon watched in silence as her chest raised and fell as she breathed. He smiled a soft content smile before heading off to shower. Jon shut his eyes letting the warm water wash over his face. His life had changed quite a bit in the last few years. Starting with moving out of the Stark house. He was never welcomed there by Catelyn. The way she always looked at him. It always reminded him what he really was. _Bastard._

His father had offered him a small job at the casino. Jon refused. Robb was going to take over the business. Working there would accomplish nothing. Jon was alright with that. He started the police academy about a year ago. He excelled. Top of his class. Straight A's. He was doing so well he had been accused of cheating by one of the older instructors. The older men weren't fond of Jon. They wasted no time to antagonist him at every turn. Jon held his tongue though. If, he were kicked out... Well. Jon wouldn't know what to do with himself.

When, he walked out of the bathroom after drying up the scent of bacon and eggs filled his nostrils. Jon smirked to himself getting dressed into his shorts with an ordinary white t-shirt. When, he moved into the next room Ygritte was there to greet him. Her bright hair sticking up every which way. A big grin that showed the gap in her front teeth. Which, Jon always found endearing in some strange way. Ygritte was wearing one of Jon's shirts that was like a dress on her. The end running halfway down her thigh hiding the underwear underneath.

"Happy birthday!" She exclaimed running forward wasting no time to grab him by the collar pulling him into a kiss. Ygritte. They had only gotten together recently. She was his first girlfriend. Well, real girlfriend. He had dated a few girls in highschool but, nothing ever seriously. Jon genuinely cared about Ygritte in a way he hadn't felt about any girl before. _Love?_ Jon didn't want to scare her off. The word 'love' itself could startle her off. _She doesn't scare easily. _Jon reminded himself. _Brave as a lion. Stubborn as a bull._ Her blue eyes looked down at what he was wearing. Quirking a brow she spoke up again. "My don't you look... Classy."

"We're running today, ass." Jon said giving her a playful shove moving over to his food.

"I have one what about it? You got a nice look at it last night if I recall correctly." Jon blushed a shade of red taking bite of his bacon. Doing his best to hide his face from her. But, his best wasn't good enough. "You are too easy, Jon!" Ygritte exclaimed happily plopping down into the stool next to his. She raised a piece of bacon to her own plush lips. Jon gave her long look shaking his head snickering just a bit.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever you want, Snow."

_Snow._ Snow had always been a nickname of his. Robb had given it to him when they were younger. Robb had always called Jon 'the runt of the litter'. The runt he was. Jon was always the outcast. He was alright with that as well though. That was to be expected. Considering everything. It hurt sometimes. But, for the most part Jon had gotten over it. His siblings had always gotten along with him. They were his blood. Eddard was always a good father. Catelyn's eyes were always there though. To remind him. To make sure he never forgot.

_You are not one of us._

_You are not one of us._

_You will never be one of us._

"You will not be part of the WCPD if you are ever late again, Stark." Alliser Thorne sneered as Jon showed up on the field.

"Sorry, sir. I was running a bit late this morning." Jon replied as politely as possible. Alliser Thorne had proven to be Jon's biggest annoyance so far. Alliser was in charge of training the possible new recruits. It seemed he would do anything to prevent Jon from passing. Things this morning at breakfast had gotten a little heated. It took longer to finish _breakfast_ than he had expected. Ygritte had insisted he made a little time since it was he birthday. Who was Jon to refuse? Alliser made Jon run extra laps along with the fat Tarly boy. Tarly was also taking a lot of Thorne's scolding. Jon jogged beside the boy. Lapping him for the second time. Jon slowed his pace to walk along side him.

"I can't..." The big boy huffed holding his stomach bending over as if he were about to puke. He dry heaved for a moment before continuing. "I can't do it..."

"Yes you can." Jon insisted grabbing his arm giving it a soft tug. "C'mon. Let's go. Are you going to let that bitter old man beat you?"

"He reminds me of my dad. My dad never liked to lose. So, sure. I'll let him win." The Tarly boy whispered. Almost as if, he fear Thorne would hear him from the other side of the field. Tarly was not much older than Jon. If, not the same age. The June summer air was humid, hot. The boy was sweating more than Jon had ever seen in his twenty-one years. He was dry heaving too. That wasn't a good sign. Jon ran off the track for a moment to grab some water. He hurried back to the boy.

"What is your name?" Jon asked him extending the water bottle his way. "Here take this. Drink. You should sit down too." He saw Tarly look over at Alliser cautiously. _He is very wary. _Jon noticed. Tarly took a seat right there in the dirty track. Jon sat down beside him crossing his legs. Uncapping the bottle Tarly raised in to his dry cracked lips taking a long swig.

"Samwell." He breathed out harshly. "My name is Samwell Tarly." Across the field Jon saw out the corner of his eye Thorne start to marched over. That didn't stop Jon from helping Sam though. Jon continued on.

"Why are you here?" Jon asked. He had been thinking this since the first time he had seen Sam. Westeros was the most dangerous city in the country. Why would Samwell Tarly want to become a cop here. Why did Samwell Tarly want to become a cop at all. He didn't look the type.

"I-I-I... Uh... I love our justice system!" Jon smacked the side of Sam's head. Samwell rubbed the place where he had been hit with a bloated hand. He gave Jon a hurt look that almost made Jon feel bad for doing it. "What was that for?"

"I want the truth this time. Why are you here?"

"...My father. He forced me. He said- He said it's time for me to learn how to be a man. I wanted to become a writer. I like to read and write. But, he said... He's ex-military. So, he's old fashioned my mother says."

"I know that. He's a war hero." Randyll Tarly was known all around Riverside. They had a parade when he came home after he retired Jon remembered. His father had taken himself, Robb, and Sansa to see the fireworks that night. It seemed like an eternity ago.

"Some hero." Sam shot back. Instantly, Jon felt a stab of pity for the poor boy. How was he ever suppose to meet the expectations his father had set for him? Jon know how that felt in a certain way. Jon could never be Robb. Robb was everything Jon would never be. He was the golden boy. Jon was sure the other Stark children would follow in his footsteps. Leaving, Jon in the dust.

"What is the meaning of this?" Allister Thorne broke in staring down at them. His beady eyes full of judgement. Jon would remain as cool as he possibly could. Thorne had been on his last nerve as of late. But, he couldn't risk getting kicked out of the academy. _Stay cool. Stay cool. He wants to get you aggravated. Don't give into him._

"Samwell was having trouble breathing, sir. I stopped to help-"

"Have you developed a crush for our pig here, Stark?"

"Sir. I was merely-"

"Leave the fat pig to sweat in the heat. Finish your laps. Tarly. You've earned five more."

"Lay off."

"Watch your tongue. I'll have you kicked out of here so fast it'll make your head turn, bastard."

"Go fuck yourself!"

Jon fiddled with his fingers. Closing his eyes letting out a exasperated sigh. He fucked up here. He really had done it now. He's anger had gotten the best of him. Hearing the word _bastard _it just triggered him. He caved into his anger when he heard that one word. Now, he was sitting outside the police commissioners office. Jon was nervous. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach. How did cussing out the trainer lead to meeting with the police commissioner? Jon felt like a kid in highschool about to see the principle. Though, there was a lot more than a dentition on the line. If, he were kicked out Jon wouldn't know where to turn. _A constant disappointment. _He ran a hand threw his dark hair before entering the office. Alliser Thorne stood beside the old bear's desk glaring. Jeor Mormont sat with his hands folded in front of him.

"Come in. We haven't gotten all day." Commissioner Mormont said looking at Jon with those old tired eyes. "Thorne. Leave us."

"I think I should have a say in what happens here-"

"Leave us." The old bear stated again louder. More sternly. Alliser turned to Jon to give him one last long cold glare. While walking out his shoulder brushed into Jon's roughly. Jon licked his lips looking at Jeor. "Close the door behind you, Jon. Take a seat." Jon closed the door behind him as he was told. He slipped into the chair in front of Mormont's desk. Waiting for the scolding. Waiting for the rejection. "You disrespected, Thorne?"

"I did, sir."

"I hope you don't think that is the reason I took the trouble to call you up here." Jon squinted a bit at that. His face twisting into a confused expression. _That isn't it? Then, what could it be? What does he want with me? I'm just a trainee. _Jeor saw the look on Jon's face continued explaining himself. "Thorne complains to me about trainees all the time. It isn't your disrespect that interest me. It's your name."

"My name, sir?"

"There is a lot of history behind that name. Not all of it good." Jon's eyes narrowed at that. He knew what Mormont was referring to. Rickard Stark was the head of the North End's crime for years. Until, Aerys Targaryen killed him. To Jon's knowledge his father hadn't been involved with any crimes since he brought down the Targaryen crime family with Robert.

"With all due respect, sir. If, you are trying to say something say it." Jon's tone was was very polite. His voice was as cold as ice.

"Your father was a serious suspect in many investigations. Drug trafficking. Money laundering. Murder. The list is as long as my arm." The old bear said. One of his hands came up to rub his grey beard.

"My father has been running a clean house for decades. What is your point?"

"Why are you trying to act like a cop?"

"Are we really going to have this conversation?" Jon asked in a less than polite tone. His voice as icy as ever.

"I'm just trying to get my facts straight."

"I don't need this shit." Jon decided abruptly. He stood up from his chair. _You can't walk out. _Jon was already half way to the door. _You can't walk out on this. _His hand was on the knob. _This is everything._ Jon turned back to Mormont. "You want the truth?" Jeor nodded. "This city is a shitty place. This city killed my grandfather. It killed my aunt. My uncle. Countless others. I should leave all this behind. As crazy as it sounds this city is part of me. I just... Can't leave it. I can't run. I can't change who I am. But, this city will devour us all. I'd be a fool to think it won't swallow me too. I want to stand and fight. I want to protect the people I love. That is what I want. That is why i'm 'pretending.'" Jon turned back to the door twisting the knob.

"Jon."

Jon turned back to look at the old bear.

"Happy birthday."


	3. 3- Jamie

**_JAMIE  
_**

* * *

_Get your hand off my hip, and kiss my lips. Kiss my lips, kiss me all over. _Jamie Lannister reclined in his seat. He was currently in Winterfell's ballroom. Where gamblers, high rollers and celebrities alike came to relax. He was sitting in the VIP section cut off in a corner. Tyrion had run off with some high end whore earlier leaving him alone. _Are you gonna take that risk, take that risk? Cause we're only getting older. _The music blared through the massive speakers. Jamie could hardly hear himself think. Strobe lights flashed blue, red, yellow, grey. The room glew. His white sports jacket illuminated in the darkness. He took another sip of his red wine. Looking out at the dance floor in the center of the room. _I said kiss my lips, kiss my lips, and do it all over. I know you weren't expecting this tonight. _Jamie watched Cersei sway and move. Her crimson dress hanging tight to her curves. She ran her hand threw her long golden hair. Then, their matching emerald eyes met.

_But, if you wanna talk, well first you gotta listen I ain't like those other girls that you been missing. I do it all alone, queen of my throne. One of a kind, I'm in a league of my own. _Cersei smirked at him. The whole room seemed to melt away. For a moment it seemed it was just him and Cersei. That was until someone stepped in front of Jamie's view. Jamie narrowed his eyes looking up at the intruder.

"Robert." Oh, how Jamie despised the man his sister married. It wasn't by choice. Tywin Lannister had forced his daughter to marry Robert Baratheon. To 'secure their power' Jamie honestly could care less about power. He didn't yearn for it like other men did. Jamie wasn't completely sure what he wanted. Frankly, he was still a mystery to himself. "You are blocking my view. You are very wide. I do believe- Ah, yes. I can't see the dance floor at all. You've engulfed it."

"Shut your mouth, Lannister." To Jamie's dismay Robert slid into his booth. Jamie watched him harass a waitress while ordering a drink. Giving her rump a firm smack on her way out. Robert laughed that loud obnoxious laugh. Jamie took the time he was howling with laughter to glance at the dance floor. Cersei was gone. Jamie scowled turning back to Robert. "Did you see the look on her face?" _No. But, I see the look on yours. _Jamie had seen that face on Robert many times. Tonight he was going to get as drunk as he could. His night would end between another woman's sheets. "I saw you checking out some women out there! Planning on giving someone a good fuck tonight?"

_Yes. Your wife._

Jamie was done here. He got to his feet turning on his heels away from the infamous crime lord. Robert's shouts followed behind him though. "Good luck! I don't think any girl would want a rat between their covers!" _Rat. Traitor. __Coward. _He was called these things often. Very often. Ever since he blew Aerys Targaryen's brains out. No one knew the situation. Jamie could still smell the gasoline. He could still hear her pleading. He could heard Aerys laughing too. Jamie didn't regret it at all. Murdering Aerys is what Jamie considers the greatest act he has ever done. He did this hellhole a favor the day he put one into Aerys Targaryen's skull.

He was looking around the casino for Cersei. He crossed into the main part of the building again. He knew she wouldn't be on the slots. Or, playing any of these pointless games. Tyrion was the gambler between the three of them. Jamie decided to head down to the lobby. Maybe, she was outside on the boardwalk smoking a cigarette. Jamie looked around the lobby first. It was a pretty decent size. Though, he thought the South End had a lot more impressive architecture. He stopped in front of a giant stone statue of a wolf fountain. Water spurted from it's shaggy stone hair running down it's back down into the fountain.

"It's a direwolf." Jamie turned to see the owner of the voice was the person that judge him more than anyone. Dear old Ned Stark. Jamie wore his fake smile looking as pleasant as possible.

"Impressive. I've always preferred lions though."

"That is only expected." Eddard said back just as politely. Jamie could sense the challenge in his voice. Jamie just smile. Flashing those shiny white teeth. Keeping his mask on, keeping his guard up. Jamie may be a bit bitter on how their situation turned out. Jamie may hate those dark judgmental eyes constantly beating down on him. Yet, through all of that. Jamie respected Ned Stark. Jamie couldn't say that for Robert. But, Eddard Stark was a completely different person. Jamie found himself wondering how two boys that grew up together could end up so different. Ned cut into his thoughts. "How is your father?"

Jamie sighed. "You know. Same as always." Jamie eyed Stark leaning forward tilting his head a bit. "What? You don't approve?"

"I only asked a question. Still, in your position next to the all the power. Playing your cards close to the vest."

"I always try to. I've grown quite good at it." Jamie leaned a bit closer. Lowering his voice to a whisper. "Let's be honest. No one can quit the game." Jamie watched Eddard narrow his eyes suspiciously. Jamie shrugged and smirked. "But, i'm sure you're different. You don't have that gut feeling. That second sense. Pulling you deeper and deeper into our world. Beckoning you back."

"Is that how you justify it? Is that how you justify who you are? What you do? A gut feeling? A second sense?" Eddard hissed back in the low voice. "You're right. I'm nothing like you, Jamie Lannister." Eddard brushed passed Jamie then leaving Jamie to his thoughts. He frowned to himself for a moment before getting out of that warm lobby. Walking into the humid June night. The sea air tickled at his nostrils as he made his way to the boardwalk. The bright lights of Winterfell nearby guiding his way. He glanced back at the casino. God, he hated this place. He hated North Enders. He hated the way they looked. The way they dressed. The way they smelled. Jamie loathed any interaction with them. A run in like that with Eddard Stark didn't help his feelings on the matter either.

Jamie sat himself on a bench. Watching the people pass him on the boardwalk. Jamie's golden hair blew in the summer wind. His emerald eyes settling upon Joffrey and the Sansa Stark girl. They were laughing about something. Joffrey was in his finest black suit. Everything Joffrey was wearing was black. Including his undershirt and tie. Sansa was in a lovely dress. It was black as well. So, were her heels. _Their matching. _Jamie wondered if they had already known each other. But, the more he thought about it the more he bored himself.

His eyes wandered to the other Stark girl. Arya Stark she was leaning with one foot back against a wall. She looked nothing like her sister. She donned ripped up tight blue jeans. With a black Nirvana smiley t-shirt. She had a lit cigarette in her mouth. The smoke blew slightly in the wind along with her short dark brown hair covering her eyes. Myrcella was beside her. Hopping and jumping happily. He saw a cigarette between her fingers too. Not yet, lit. Jamie got off his bench deciding to approach them.

"What is this?" Jamie asked snatching the cigarette from Myrcella. Arya Stark peered out from behind her hair. Obviously, unimpressed by her new golden haired visitors. He ignored her though focusing on Myrcella. "You wouldn't want me to tell your mother your smoking?" Myrcella directed her eyes to the ground shuffling her feet.

"No, Uncle Jamie." Jamie patted the top of her head. His eyes turning to focus their gaze on Arya Stark. She exhaled some smoke blowing it out in rings. She rolled her grey eyes flipping some of her hair out of her face.

"What are you going to tell my dad?" Arya asked sarcastically. Jamie smirked arching a brow waving the cigarette he had taken from Myrcella in his hand.

"I was just going to ask you for a light." Arya's expression lightened up. A slow smile spreading over her features. She dug into one of her pockets to fetch the lighter.

"Okay, cool." She mumbled lighting the cigarette that was now between Jamie's lip. He breathed in some smoke exhaling it into the air above him. Jamie considered Arya once more before leaving them. She was a strange girl. Much different from the other Starks he had met. That was probably a good thing. Jamie walked around the boardwalk for a while. That was until he found Cersei leaning on the railing a bit of a walk away from the casino. She was looking out at the ocean. Jamie leaned on the railing beside her. Looking at the full moon over the sea. It was the only moment of peace he has had since coming to the North End a few days ago.

"I've been looking for you." Jamie told her softly looking over at her bright golden curls rolling down over her shoulders. "Your son seems to be getting along with Sansa Stark."

"Let the boy have his fun." Cersei said with a shrug. Her green eyes glancing over at her twin. "Joff is mature for his age. He's very grown up. He deserves to have a little fun. Especially, before he runs things around here. He has a lot to learn. Robert isn't going to teach him." Cersei looked over at him now expectantly. Jamie stared back a moment. Then, he realized what she was asking, he shook his head.

"No. I can't teach him anything."

Cersei stomped a foot her sharp heel dug into the wood. "Oh? Why is that, Jamie?"

"You told me to keep my distance." Jamie said bluntly. "You never even let me hold Joffrey when he was a baby. Now, you want me to teach him how to play this game of ours?"

"What would people have thought?"Cersei sighed massaging her forehead with her palm. "Robert can never know. Father never know. _Our _children can never know. I wish it could be another way but, it can't." She reach out her hand. Smoothing it over his golden hair. "I need you. Joff needs you. Do this thing for me, Jamie. Don't make me beg."

Jamie savored her touch in that moment. He took a breath before nodding. Truth be told Jamie wasn't ever very fond of Joffrey. But, he would do as he was told. If, it would make her happy. Keep her safe. He'd do it. "The things I do for love."

"Jamie." Cersei purred into his ear. They were under the boardwalk. Their breath was heavy now. Jamie's chest heaved. His stomach fluttered. His hands explored her curves. Something about Cersei brought out the softest side of Jamie. At this point in his life he didn't have much softness left. Yet, Cersei always seemed to find it. She knew her way around Jamie mind, body, and soul. No one would ever understand their relationship. True there was some vanity. There was also a sweetness. A sweetness that was heavenly. An ecstasy no other woman could make Jamie feel. In a way that might be sad. You can't chose who you love.

Their kissing was fierce. Almost devouring each other. Cersei back against the sand. Jamie's tongue exploring his golden twins mouth. After a while of that the kissing slowly subsided. Cersei's soft hand led his own to her breast. His hand latched onto it. His breathing steadily growing heavier. His pants suddenly getting tighter and tighter.

"Cersei." Jamie managed to whisper. For no real reason. He just like the sound of her name on his lips. Jamie wanted more of her then. He needed more of her. He was getting lost in her eyes. Jamie was sure desire was written all over his face. He pulled up her dress to give her better access between her legs. He pulled her panties off her light creamy legs. She helped him fumble with his belt buckle and zipper with skilled fingers. Jamie free himself from his pants pulling them halfway down his thighs. He wasted no time entering her. She gasped into his ears. Fingers grasping his hair. Tightening their grip as his thrusts came harder. Nails clawing at his neck as he moved faster.

"Jamie... My sweet Jamie... Oh.. Jamie.. Don't stop... Don't stop, Jamie." He listened to her soft sweet pleas. Jamie kissed and nipped at her neck. Burying his head the until Cersei started slapping his shoulder. "Jamie! Jamie! Stop! Stop, Jamie!" Jamie stopped looking over his shoulder he saw a boy standing there. The Stark boy. The Bran boy. Jamie pulled out of his sister quickly. Pulling his pants up Jamie got to his feet approaching the boy. The kid tried to run but, Jamie caught him by the shoulder.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was just looking for seashells."

Jamie looked over at Cersei nearly holding his breath. _No. You can't do this. _"He saw us!"

"I know." Jamie replied sternly. The last thing he needed was Cersei talking in the background. "That's the Stark boy!" She continued.

"I know." Jamie answered again turning back to the boy. "How old are you?"

"Twelve, sir."

"Twelve..." _No. No._

_It has to be done._

Jamie pulled Bran close. Put the barrel of his gun against the boys stomach. And, pulled the trigger.

_The things I do for love._


	4. 4- Daenerys

"No. I won't do it." The girl ran a hand through her silver-golden hair. Her brother's lilac eyes widened like some sort of crazy man. He was a crazy man. He had changed from her loving brother to her tormentor as the years dragged on.

"What did you say to me?!" She turned to flee. Her brother was quicker though grabbing a handful of her hair pulling her back. She screamed out from the sharp pain falling onto her back. Her brother didn't let go. He started dragging her across the wooden floor by her hair. She screamed and cried some more as the floor beneath her scratched and scrapped her back while she was being slid along. "You have woken the dragon! You know what that means?!"

"No! Not the closet please! Please!" The girl's crying was no use. She was thrown into the closet. Hearing the door lock she felt a sense of dread. Tears streamed from her eyes. The silver haired girl started pounding on the door. "Let me out! Viserys! LET ME OUT!"

* * *

**_DAENERYS  
_**

* * *

Daenerys eyes were red and puffy from crying. She laid balled up on the thin hard surface of a dirty mattress. The dim light of a candle lit the inside of the closet, illuminating the many drawings Dany had done on the white walls. Sometimes, she was in the closet for days at a time when she upset Viserys. He slid her meals through a slot in the door. She wasn't sure when he'd allow her out this time, sometimes she heard his footsteps around the house. But, she didn't dare speak unless spoken to. Daenerys didn't want to upset Viserys anymore, she didn't want to spend more time in the dark closet than she needed to.

Her long light hair cover her face as she tried to float back into a deep sleep. It was no use. She had already slept too much. The reason she was in here was because of her hair. They had just returned to Westeros. They had gotten generous accommodations in the East Wing of the city thanks to a rich man named Ilyrio who would benefit a lot more with a Targaryen running the city. They were here in secret. Viserys wanted her to dye her hair dark while they were still in the shadows. Her beautiful hair, her precious hair, her mother's hair. Dany had refused, she had been foolish she knew that. _I'm being punished for it._

Daenerys laid there motionless deciding to do whatever was asked of her when her brother finally let her out. In the meantime she occupied herself with how good she'd have it when the Targaryens finally owned the city again. It would make everything worth it. She rolled around restlessly. Waiting as patiently as she could. She had been locked in the dark for about a day. The candle had died at some point in the night. Daenerys knew it was sometime during the day light hours. Dany heard the lock start to clank around. Viserys was unlocking it. He was letting her out. She sat up from the bed curling up into a small corner. She was afraid of him. _I don't want to wake the dragon again. _She thought helplessly, completely at his mercy.

But, when the door swung opened Dany did not see her brother. The light hurt her eyes abstracting her vision. She couldn't see who exactly was there to removed her from the small prison, she did know it was not Viserys though. Viserys was far more slender then the man in front of her. The man in front of her was more bulky. Viserys had more hair too. This man was balding. Daenarys' eyes refocused from the light giving her a better look at the strange man.

Viserys was fairer of face. This man wasn't ugly but, he wasn't quite handsome either. She could see wrinkles around the blue eyes that were cutting through her like a bullet. Dany shifted uncomfortable in her corner her wary eyes wandering away from the strangers face. Then, he spoke in a soft voice. Or, he tried to. His voice was raspy and hard on the ears.

"Come with me."

"I can't." Dany whined fearing this might be some kind of sick test Viserys had made up. Fearful tears welled up in Daenerys' purple eyes. "I don't want to wake the dragon." She curled up into her ball tighter, knees pressed up against her chest. She saw the man frown at her. He extended a hand to her. Dany jumped back against the wall at the gesture. _It's a trap. It has to be a trap. It's always a trap. _Daenerys shook her head frantically refusing to take the offered hand. "I can't." She repeated.

"You can." The man said crouching down into the doorway. He extended his hand further. "My name is Jorah... Your brother sent me."

"Jorah..." Daenerys whispered the name. Repeating it to herself. _Well, if Viserys sent him... It won't be bad. _Dany took his hand, his hand was rough against her soft one. He helped her out of the closet and onto her feet. Dany stood there quietly looking down at the hard wood floor. _Don't speak unless spoken to._ She reminded herself.

"Those are good." Jorah said then pointing to her many drawings on the closet walls. Dragons, wolves, lions, stags, fish and dogs. Dany didn't know what to say. Nobody had really ever complemented her work before. Dany patted down the dirty dress she was wearing.

"I-I like animals." She confessed with a shrug. Keeping her gaze on the floor. "I've had a lot of time to work on them."

"How old are you?"

"I just turned twenty-one." Dany told him. Their little conversation was interrupted though. Viserys stomped down the steps, she could tell he was already annoyed by the way he walked.

"What is taking so long?" He asked moving between them. Giving Jorah a shove. Daenerys stood up straight, doing her best to look as obedient as possible. Viserys turned to look at her, his fingertips tracing over her hip. He had dyed his formerly silver hair, black. It fell over his light eyes as he looked her over. "Are you going to do as you are told now, sweet sister?"

"I will do whatever you ask of me, brother." She stated submissively. Viserys started by dying her hair a dark brown, Daenerys didn't like it one bit but, she didn't have any choice in the matter. They had a fake ID made for her, she would be going by the name Danielle Stone. Viserys would be going by Victor Stone. Jorah would be going by Jorgen Snow. Daenerys sniffled looking at herself in the mirror running a hand threw her new hair. Jorah told her she had to take her new identity seriously or, she might be killed. _You have to be Danielle all the time. Even when you are alone._

Viserys called them into the living room where he was lounging on a couch. Dany sat next to him quietly, Jorah took a seat in a chair across from them. Viserys stroked her hair kissing the top of her head gently. "Don't look so sad, sister. This was just the easy part." Dany looked over at Jorah, he looked uncomfortable in his chair shifting a bit. "I need something else of you, Daenerys."

Dany didn't like the way that sounded at all. _What does he need of me? Why would he need me? _Daenerys never thought Viserys would need her help to win the city back from Baratheon. It was something she always assumed would just sorta happen. Dany spoke up meekly. "My name is D-Danielle." Viserys smirked at that, looking over at Jorah.

"She learns quick! Who says you can't teach an old dog new tricks?" Jorah said nothing to that, he just sat there. He didn't look like he was enjoying himself as much as Viserys was. Viserys started to stroke her face with the back of his hand. "Your beauty is of use to us. We need men to overthrow that traitor. We don't have the men, yet. But, we will. You've been promised to someone."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You will be married to Khal Drogo is what I mean." Viserys said matter-of-factly. "We will get the men we need. When, we win the city Drogo will have free reign over the North End. And, of course will be allies with the strongest crime family in the United States. Who would deny a deal like that?" Viserys smirked his thin lip smile that made Dany feel uncomfortable. She didn't know what to say. How could he do this to her? How could he do this?

"I don't want to do it."

Viserys grabbed her hair. She screamed out closing her eyes tight. Viserys hot breath engulfed her ear as he leaned in close to her. Jorah turned to look away from the siblings. Viserys whispered to her then as sweetly as a lover.

"You will do as you are told."

* * *

_**Writers**_**_ Note_**

Yes. It's me. Your friend and humble writer. I hope you are enjoying yourself so far. Let me start here by saying I plan on writing this all the way to the end. I already have the whole thing planned out for the most part. I will update as much as I can. But, keep in mind I have other stories. If, you stick with this story it will pick-up in a big way trust me. I don't want to ramble on too long here. Just remember to review as much as you can! It really inspires me to write more and more. So, doooo it. Okay. Love you. Bye.


	5. 5- Eddard

_**EDDARD  
**_

* * *

The waiting room was just about empty, silent as a crypt. Only a few people were huddled together in a few seats near the corner of the room. The Starks. Eddard Stark, Catelyn Stark, Robb Stark, Sansa Stark, Arya Stark and Rickon Stark. Rickon was still crying, Arya rubbed his back trying to keep him calm. Bran had been shot out under the boardwalk. Catelyn had constantly told him not to go exploring under the boardwalks at night. Eddard closed his eyes massaging the bridge of his nose, praying to every god he could think of. He looked hard as always on the outside but, inside he was breaking. _Please. Not my boy. Give me back my boy._ He kept that hard look though.

He had to remain strong for his family. Sansa was close to tears again, Ned put an arm around her to pull her closer. _Who would shoot a boy? My little boy?_ Ned couldn't find any reasonable explanation. Who would want Bran dead? With the head of the biggest crime family of Westeros drinking and eating at Winterfell it was sure to bring in some questionable guest. Was this suppose to be a message to Eddard? Ned wanted to find whoever did this and kill them. Robert's sudden reappearance was pulling him back into a world he wanted to leave behind. He still had nightmares from those years. Lyanna...

"We should call Jon." Arya said again sending a cold look her mother's way. Arya had tried to call Jon all night, to which Catelyn refused every time. Ned had allowed it for a while. Catelyn and Jon in the same room for hours wasn't a good idea. Their relationship had gotten much worst since he moved out a few years back. Ned didn't see any chance of it getting better. Though, Jon's relationship with Arya was nothing short of amazing. There was something about the two of them that kind of just worked.

"No." Catelyn began. Eddard quickly intervened handing Arya her phone back.

"You go ahead, Arya." He told his daughter giving her a light push sending her into the hallway to make the call. Eddard glance back at Catelyn. Her deep blue Tully eyes giving him a harsh glare. Their marriage had suffered as of late as well. There was just something different. Catelyn was slipping back into her drinking. Both their demons seemed to be catching up to them. Sansa buried her face into Eddard's chest. His dark eyes looking around the dull white room. _Bran doesn't deserve this... He shouldn't die in a place like this. He can't die._

Eddard got to his feet moving toward the operating rooms, he was determined to see Bran before... _Don't think about that. _Catelyn said something behind him but, he was too lost in thought to make it out. A nurse stepped into his path. "I'm sorry, sir. You can't go back there." Even so Ned pushed his way passed her. The nurse threatened to call security that isn't what stopped him. Another voice did.

"Ned... I came as soon as I heard." Eddard turned his head to see Robert Baratheon standing there in the suit he was wearing earlier tonight. His usual combed over hair was a mess. His beard was bushy and wild. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed. Ned marched over to him, his dark hard eyes narrowed. _It's your fault. It's all your fault. _Eddard closed the gap between them quickly Robert opened his mouth to speak, Eddard punched him. Sansa screamed, Catelyn yelled, Rickon hid his face in his hands, Robb protested jumping to his feet to hold his father back. Robert stumbled back into a chair falling into it looking up at Eddard.

"You promise no harm would come!"

"Father. Stop it." Robb whispered into his ear. Ned was never one to lose his temper, there was only so much he could take though. His son was left bleeding in the sand dying. Robert's sudden return to his life had brought nothing but, bad. Robert wiped blood from his lips with the back of his hand. Eddard had just hit the most powerful man in the city. Men have died for less.

"It's okay, Robby." Robert told Ned's eldest son getting back to his feet as a skinny nurse came rushing over.

"One of you needs to leave right now. We can't have this out here while the doctors are working in there." The nurse said her eyes darting behind the friends until Robert spoke up.

"I should go. I never should have came-"

"No." Eddard broke in. "I'll wait outside for Jon." He told him turning away he saw Arya staring at him from the door. Ned sighed walking passed her, patting the top of her head. "It's okay, darling. Just stay here." Eddard starting walking away from her until he heard the shuffling of footsteps behind him.

"Fuck that!" Arya exclaimed running up behind him, Sansa at her side. Arya's eyes were full of hurt and confusion. Sansa's eyes were full of a sadness. _My girls. _"You can't walk out on this, Dad. Not now." Arya continued. Sansa nodded along. "You have to stay." Ned leaned down to them. He didn't know quite what to say to ease the girls minds. He pulled them both in close before whispering to them.

"You need to stay. For your brother." Arya opened her mouth to protest. Eddard didn't give her the chance. "Bran's life... Is not in our hands anymore. We can only hope... That he comes back to us. Go back in there and wait. I'll be back in a bit." Arya turned doing as she was told. It was Sansa this time that stayed behind looking at her father suspiciously.

"What are you going to do?"

Long drives with a lot on his mind. Eddard hated these. This one was the worst of all, he was going to get to the bottom of this. _For Bran. For my family. I will protect them. _Jamie Lannister had been right. Eddard was being dragged back into the world he left behind, the sick game. The Underground. But, it wasn't by a second sense or, a gut feeling. Someone was forcing his hand. Eddard drove back to his home he entered the house cautiously just in case. He headed into the basement he used to come down here a lot before... _Lyanna._ He opened a large locked steel door with a pair of keys to gain access to his armory. Down here he had a gun fanatics wet dream. Everything from light stuff to really heavy grade weapons. He took a deep breath looking it all over wondering if, he really wanted to go down this path.

_For Bran. For Sansa. For Arya. For Rickon. For Robb. For Jon. For Catelyn._

Eddard tucked two .45's into his waistband cover by the back of his jacket. That was all he would need for what he was doing now. He closed the steel door behind him just in time to hear a door opening upstairs then, footsteps. Faint. But, he could hear them on the kitchen floor upstairs. Eddard quickly turned the basements light off darkness taking the room. He crept up the stairs as quietly as he could. When, Eddard peeked his head around the door of the basement he saw a shadowy figure start ascending the steps to the second floor. The shadow man or, woman perhaps had a pistol drawn.

Eddard quietly made his way through the kitchen, the dining room and the living room until finally getting to the steps. He started the long climb up the hard wood stairs doing his best to remain as silent as possible. He drew one of his guns pointing the barrel to lead him up the steps into the upstairs darkness. Though, morning light very dimly lit his path.

He peeked his head around the corner to see the person still in the shade of the shadows away from any windows turning into Ned's master bedroom. One more time Eddard followed quietly. This time when he moved his foot found a floor board that. _Creaaaaaaked._ Ned froze staring at the door the person had entered, there was a moment of complete silent. No footsteps, no breathing. Just nothing.

That was until the intruder dived from the door his body turned so his weapon was aiming at Ned. Eddard moved quick for his age diving into Arya and Sansa's bedroom next door before the person could fire any shots. Ned rolled as he hit the floor turning quickly to direct his weapon back at the door. Was this the person that shot Bran? Angry swelled up inside him, Eddard kept calm though. Being too emotional during times like these got people killed. Eddard directed a question to the intruder though.

"Are you going to tell me why you did it?"

There was a moment of silent again. Until, a familiar voice answered him.

"Dad?"

"Jon." Eddard took a deep breath getting to his feet moving back into the hallway to see the faint light for the window light up his bastard's face. They both lowered their guns to their side. Ned looked out the window sucking his bottom lip like all the Starks did when they were upset. "Have you lost your mind?" He asked dark judgement turning back to the boy. Jon seemed to shrink under them.

"I... The lights were out. And, your car. You weren't at the hospital. You were suppose to be there." Jon rambled trying to explain himself. "How was I suppose to know you weren't caught up in something."

"Go back to the hospital, Jon." Ned tucked his .45 back into the back of his waistband. Eddard started down the steps, Jon quickly followed behind him.

"What's going on?" He asked looking his father up and down. "Where are you going? What do you plan on doing?" He sounded worried about what Eddard might have in mind. "Have you found out who shot, Bran?"

"No." Eddard confessed getting to the bottom of the steps he turned to Jon. "I'm going to do everything in my power to find out. Jon Arryn dies. Then, as soon as Robert makes contact with me... Bran. Something isn't right." Eddard turned his back on his son again walking toward the front door. He heard Jon's footsteps shuffle after him again.

"Dad. Whatever you are about to do you are going to regret it." Jon tried reasoning. Eddard kept walking, the shuffling of Jon's footsteps stopped. There was a clicking of a gun. Ned turned to see Jon had his weapon drawn on him. "I'm not going to let you do this. I could arrest you right now, dad. I swear to god I will." Eddard turned his back on Jon again and kept walking to the door. "Dad? Dad!"

"You're going to have to shoot me, to stop me." He challenged opening the front door, walking out into the cold dawn. Jon followed suit behind him. Ned got back into his car starting the engine, he glanced over to see Jon at the window. He rolled it down when Jon knocked on it.

"Let me come with you. I could make sure-"

"Go back to the hospital, Jon." Was all Eddard said before he peeled out of the driveway.

Long drives with a lot on his mind. Unfortunately this one was longer than the last. This time he had a lot more on his mind. As Ned drove he wondered what Jon Arryn would make of all this. What Jon Arryn would tell him to do. Truth be told Jon Arryn was more of a father to Ned than Rickard Stark ever was. But, Jon Arryn was dead. Bran laid in a hospital bed possibly dying. _No. You can't think on that. _Eddard told himself for the tenth time that night. He hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours. It wasn't entirely safe to be driving. But, he needed to make one more visit.

Ned drove himself over the Trident Bridge entering into Riverside. A long way from his son's hospital bed in North End. _This is for Bran. _Eddard reminded himself when a sting of guilt bothered him. He parked a block away from his destination. He was in a large suburb filled with the high-class. Mansions and everything of the sort. Eddard strolled through the neighborhood receiving a few looks from residents out grabbing the early morning paper. It was six o'clock but, the sun was high in the sky giving them a good look at the stranger. Eddard, truth be told looked like hell. His clothes wrinkled and dirty, ripped at the one of the knees from diving away from Jon. His buzzed head showing some scratches around the scalp.

Catelyn had attacked him after they found Bran. Accusing him of falling back into the lifestyle he had given up so long ago. She had screamed at him while clawing at his head 'it's your fault, it's all your fault!'. _It's my fault. _Eddard climbed over the gates of his targets home. The current owner of Harren Hall, the biggest event center in all of Westeros. It held plays and operas and orchestras. But, that place swapped hands more times than one could dare count. Ned climbed through an open window then, drawing one of his two .45's. Letting the barrel lead to way he turned corners sharply and carefully. Then, he found him.

He was so thin it looked unhealthy. Legs propped up on his dining room table. His icy eyes studying the bigger man in front of him. His breakfast sat in front of him untouched. His hair was thin yet, full. A cream blue bathrobe hung off his body as he swung his legs down from the table getting to his feet. And, as always that blue mockingbird tattoo was showing behind his ear.

_Littlefinger._

"Eddard Stark." Petyr Baelish spoke completely unphased by the gun that was drawn on him. "To what do I owe this enormous pleasure. Ah-" Petyr acted as though he had just seen the gun in Ned's hands. "Slipping back into old habits? You Starks never do learn. Does our sweet Catelyn know about this I wonder?"

"I'm in no mood for games, Baelish."

"Was that not clear enough, Stark? You do have a gun pointed at me. As stupid as your brother. As reckless as your sister."

Eddard already had enough with Littlefinger's mouth. He closed the gap between them quickly and for a moment caught a glimpse of fear in Littlefinger's eyes. Ned pressed his forearm into Littlefinger's neck pushing him back against a wall pinning him there. He had half a mind to snap Petyr's tiny neck like a twig. But, that just wouldn't be right no matter how much he disliked the man. "Why is Robert in the North End?"

"No idea."

Ned increased the pressure on Petyr's neck pressing him harder against the wall. "Bullshit."

"I don't know." He choked out again. Ned only increased the pressure more, his free hand slipping down between them grabbing his hand. Eddard pulled one of Petyr's fingers back with a loud crack. Littlefinger bit his lip to keep a scream at bay but, his breathing quickly turned into hard and ragged breaths.

"Another lie, another finger. Or, maybe your thumb."

"You!" Littlefinger exclaimed. "He came for you!"

"Me?"

"Jon Arryn is dead. Who else is he going to trust with his enterprise? Tywin Lannister?" Finally, Eddard released Littlefinger for the wall. He hunched over trying to regain his breath. Though, Petyr started snickering under his breath. Ned narrowed his eyes at the man. "You are a savage, Stark. No wonder Cat married you. She has a thing for savages." With that Ned hit Littlefinger with the butt of his gun and watched the small man crumble onto the floor. _That felt_ good.

Long rides with a lot on his mind. This was the longest of all. All he was thinking about was Bran. All he was doing was praying. All he wanted was his son back. It took everything in him not to fall asleep at the wheel. When, he made it to the hospital he ran. He ran as fast as his tired feet would take him up to the waiting room. When he got there everyone was staring at him. Dread filled his body like some sort of virus.

"Is he-" Ned couldn't even say the words. Catelyn was sobbing. Jon and Robb stared blank face. Robert looked down at the hospital floor. Jamie Lannister was in the corner of the room leaning against a wall looking off in the distance. Tyrion Lannister was in the chair beside him his mix matched eyes staring at Ned. Rickon was sleeping across a few chairs. Arya's eyes were wide red and dry. Sansa came behind him and spoke.

"He's never going to walk again."

* * *

_**Writers**_** Note**

Hey! You! Yeah, you! Thanks you for reading this chapter. More to come obviously. I just want to inform everyone on just a few things here. There will be ships and junk in this. This is just the set-up for a much larger and grandiose tale. These first few chapters might be slow so, thank you for sticking with me. Also, there are a few characters that just wouldn't fit into this AU! so i'm not even going to use them. Like, Benjen Stark. There is just no place for him in the past history or, the current. Or, Grand Maester Pycelle. There is just no need for some characters so not all will be carried over. I thought I should explain this! Okay! Keep reading! And, remember I love you!


	6. 6- Arya & Sansa

_**ARYA  
**_

* * *

She was out walking the streets of North End again. Which, wasn't partially safe considering what had just happened to her brother. Arya of course was too stubborn to listen, she was street-smart she knew her way around. Her grey eyes darting from person to person suspiciously anyone of them could have been the one that had pulled the trigger. Bran was in the coma. The doctor told them he wasn't going to be waking from it anytime soon if, at all. Arya handled her grief in a very different way than Sansa who went crying to the Baratheon boy, Rickon just cried that was to be a expected since he was still a child, Arya had no idea how Jon and Robb were dealing with it.

Arya preferred to explore. Travel the streets as a shadow on the wall, hear whispers. She dressed in her tight ripped blue jeans, black converse shoes, and a black hoodie. The hood was pulled tight over her head, a curtain of short dark brown hair covering her eyes. At first glance you would just take her for a boy that probably lived in a slum close by. Not many gave her a second glance which is just what she wanted. No one noticed her budding breasts under the thick hoodie.

It was a rainy June day, with chilly winds. Raindrops blew into her face as she moved along hands tucked away in her front pockets her head down. Usually, she wasn't allowed this much freedom. But, her mother had been getting drunk more often than not and had not left the hospital. Her father had just been very busy. Arya had noticed things getting worst at home now and Bran... It just seemed like the breaking point. They all seemed to be drifting apart with her powerless to stop any of it. Voiceless.

It was a sad feeling. Yet, Arya knew she would need to move on, find an equilibrium. That is what she meant to do. Everyday had potential, everyday could be an adventure, everyday could mark the start of something bad or, good. This was as good of day as any. As it drew on she found herself utterly disappointed. She overheard no interesting conversations, met no interesting people, all around a waste of time. Arya had told her brother Jon that she was just going out with a friend today. Jon had dropped her off he would be picking her up. She waited at a bus stop on bench for her ride, stone faced and emotionless. Until her phone started ringing. It was Jon.

"Where are you?" She asked rolling her eyes when she answered.

"Arya? Look something came up." A small smirk spread across Arya's lips. "Can you get your friend's parent to give you a ride? Or, maybe Sansa? I could send Ygritte?" _"She hates Ygritte!" _A voice in the background exclaimed. Arya had to chuckle at that.

"Is that Robb?"

"Can you get a ride or not, Arya?" She could feel Jon's blush through the phone.

"I got it, Snow." She told him hanging up.

Arya wondered what mischief she could get into as the dusk settled upon the damp city. _Night has just as much potential as day. _Arya had been shelter by her parents. She was never allowed out during the night much less in a dangerous part of North End. She just felt reckless after Bran. _Everyone copes in their own ways. _She told herself. Arya had no plans on finding herself a ride. _The night is young._

The fourteen year old girl slid from her bench beginning to wander further into the big city. She placed his hands back into the front of her jackets pockets, raindrops sliding off the sides of her hood. A sly smirked etched into her features. Sansa was the beautiful one. Arya was cute at best. Arya didn't mind it though. _I'd never want to be beautiful if, i'd be as dumb as Sansa. _Arya didn't understand her sister sometimes.

The streetlights lit her path. The rain water streaming down into the gutters. Arya watched that for a while when, she turned she ran into someone. It was a boy around her age. Skinny, tall, weasel-faced, hollow eyelids. He looked down at Arya before shoving her hard, the force of it sent Arya to the ground her hood fell off her head. The boy laughed a ugly laugh for moment before looking down at her hoodless head.

"You're a girl." He said pointing out the obvious. "What is a girl doing down here after dark?"

"I dunno, Plop. What should we do with her?" The second boy chimed in. Arya hadn't even seen him which she didn't know how that was possible seeing how fat the second boy was. If, the skinny boy was 'Plop' Arya would call the fat one _Slop._

"Help me up?" Arya muttered as innocent as she could. Her clothes were getting soaked in the puddles she was laying in. Rain crashed down around her wetting her exposed hair. She batted those big grey eyes of hers extending a hand for either of them to grab. Her other hand slid slowly behind her back. Slop was the one to take her hand in his big beefy one. As soon as he pulled him up Slop had a switchblade at his neck.

"Got ya, asshole." She told him coldly. Arya had not kept her eyes on Plop she glanced back to see his fist raised but, it was caught before it could come down upon Arya. An older boy stood there then pushing Plop away, his eyes turning to meet Arya's. Arya froze for a moment as he looked back to the Plop boy speaking.

"Pickin' on girls now are we? Why don't you pick on me?" The mysterious new boy told Plop who turned and went off running. The boy turned to Arya again their eyes met, Arya felt her heart skip a beat. The boy waved a hand. "Let him go. Look he's pissed himself, he has. Pie, you've pissed yourself." Arya had almost forgotten the fat boy she had at knife point. There was a dribble of red from his chubby neck and indeed a steady stream of yellow flooded from his pants mixing in with the rainwater below. Arya quickly let him go taking a few hasty steps backward right into the other boy. She turned clumsily.

"Shit. Sorry."

"I can't believe he pissed himself." The boy said watching 'Pie' or, 'Slop' waddle away through the rain. Arya found herself staring at him again. _You aren't, Sansa. He's just a stupid boy. _She told herself.

"Uh- I'm Arya." She said with her eyes still on him. He looked down at her and smiled a white smile.

"Gendry."

_Gendry. He's just Gendry._

* * *

_**SANSA  
**_

* * *

Such a dreadful day, the lightning flashed across the sky, the thunder cracked rumbling the earth. It seemed appropriate after what happened to her brother. Everything, seemed horrible after leaving the hospital. Everyone seemed so distant her mother, her father, her brothers, her sister as always. Everyone except for her boyfriend. Joffrey had been so kind, understanding, caring. Everything had family was neglecting to show her it was like none of them cared. Especially, Arya who would rather stomp around in puddles than stay inside with her and watch movies they used to watch together when they were younger. So, Sansa called Joffrey he was still in the North End for a few days at least.

Sansa had the house to herself for the night at least; her mother wasn't leaving the hospital with Rickon, father dropped in and out occasionally, Arya was sleeping at Jon's. It seemed her family was drifting apart in a way. Sansa got ready for Joffrey trying to look casual and not like she took an hour to pick out an outfit. She decided upon a baggy sweater that was more like a dress on her, jean shorts underneath the edge of it, and black stockings. Sansa let her auburn hair hang freely around her head.

She found herself getting nervous. Joffrey seemed too good to be true with his green eyes and golden hair. They had only been dating for a few weeks but, it all felt like something special. She paced nervously for around waiting impatiently for the boy to show up. When, the doorbell rung she rushed from the living room to the door swinging it opened without checking if, it was truly Joffrey.

It wasn't.

A huge man was at the door towering over her. He was the scariest looking man Sansa had ever seen. He had jet-black hair slicked back, dark dark eyes, he also had a hideous burn on one side of his face twisting the side of his thin lips. Sansa screamed in surprise taking a step back falling over tumbling back onto the floor. Then, she heard laughing behind the big man.

"You scared her." She saw Joffrey peek out from behind the man entering the house. He offered a hand to help her up she took it looking warily at the scarred man in her doorway. "Don't worry about him." Joffrey assured her before looking over at the _beast_. "Dog. Go wait in the car." The man did as he was told like a... Dog. "He's well trained." Joffrey told her with a grin.

"Dog?"

"I'm a very important man. I require a guard dog just in case." Joffrey said with just a hint of vanity. Though, Sansa wasn't completely innocent of vanity herself so, she just smiled.

"Of course. All this is very new to me..." She admitted. A shiver found her spine when Joffrey ran his hand threw her auburn hair.

"Our fathers were great friends." He told her as she leaned closer into him. _He is so beautiful. _She thought to herself, her blue eyes studying every part of him. "I think we will be more than that."

"I do too."

"Come away with me."

"W-What?" She asked not quite sure if, she heard him right. Leaving home sounded like the wrong thing to do. Especially, when Bran was in the way he was. But, it wasn't like her family was paying her any attention. Joffrey was and when he moved back to South End she'd hardly see him. The thought of living with Joffrey made her stomach flutter. "I-I..." _You're eighteen now. You can do what you want... __No you can't. Father, Mother, Robb, Rickon, Bran... _Joffrey kissed her on the lips, her mind went blank. When, their lips broke slightly she whispered against him.

"Okay."


	7. 7- Jon

_**JON  
**_

* * *

"There is something wrong here, Jon. There is something very wrong."

Robb paced back and forth in front of Jon who was sitting on his couch. He had been putting off Robb's visit for a few days, Robb was convinced that something was going on, he was right. But, Eddard made Jon promise not to speak of what happened the night Bran was shot their run in at the house. Jon didn't intend on telling anyone. Jon was a terrible liar when it came to Robb though. Robb just knew him far too well.

Jon glanced behind him at Ygritte seated at the kitchen table eating some grapes. She only shrugged at him popping another into her mouth. _Thanks for the help, babe. _He thought to himself before focusing back on Robb. "You might be right. I mean after what happened to Bran... We can't be certain." Robb narrowed his blue hues at Jon. Taking a step closer he stared down at his bastard brother on the couch.

"Might?" He asked before letting a huff pass his lips a small smile of disbelief curving into his features. "You know something." Robb declared then. _Too well. _After growing up with him that was only natural it still managed to annoy Jon to no end even still. Jon did not deny it, he just listened to the rain outside tap against the window. "Tell me. Tell me what you know, Jon." Robb demanded then. Jon hated it when he demanded things of him. They used to fight when they were younger over it. Since then Jon had gotten a little more self control. That didn't change the fact Robb was able to get under his skin more than any of his other siblings.

"Not much." Jon said admittedly. That was all Jon wished to say though he knew Robb would just push and push until Jon told him everything. So, he went on. "I ran into father the night Bran was shot."

"We were all there."

"It was before the hospital. I saw him at the house. We had guns drawn on each other." Robb opened his mouth to speak Jon cut him off though. "It was dark. He was going somewhere. I dunno what he was going to do or, why." Robb stood there for a moment his mouth hanging half opened then looked over at Ygritte who continued to eat her grapes casually. He pointed at her.

"She knew?"

"Our little princess tells me everything, Robby." Ygritte called over with a huge grin on her face. Robb scowled looking back at Jon offended by the looks of it. Jon let out an exasperated sigh, Ygritte was so good at stirring up trouble. Arya had been staying at his place the last few nights and they had a few disagreements. "When were you going to tell me?" Robb inquired harshly quirking a brow.

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that you self-entitled prick!" Ygritte started hopping up from her stool. This was the last thing they needed, fighting among themselves.

"Oh? You tell her about me too?"

"He told me _all_ about you!"

Jon wanted to knock both of their heads together. Before he could Jon heard a different kind of knocking at the door of his apartment. Jon put a finger to his lips and the yelling stopped, all eyes on the door. Robb reached inside his jacket pulling out his pistol. _Great now I have a paranoid Robb on my hands. _Jon's dark eyes met Robb's light ones, Robb gave him a firm nod. Jon got to his feet slowly moving to the front door but, not before the knocker knocked again. Harder this time. _Maybe, paranoid Robb's gut was right?_ Jon glanced back at his brother again then swung the door opened.

It wasn't some brute or, hitman sent by an enemy, wasn't any police, wasn't even even Arya who Jon thought it very well could be. It was the last person Jon would have expected. Samwell Tarly stood outside Jon's door hunched and messy. His hair a sweaty mop, lip trembling. "I-I didn't know where else to go." Jon sighed once more pulling Tarly into his home closing the door behind him. Robb stepped back tucking his weapon away crinkling his nose at the smell of Sam. Jon looked Sam up and down wondering what possible reason he could have for showing up on his doorstep. Jon had shown him a tiny bit of compassion did Sam take that to mean something much more than it was.

"Jon. What the fuck?" Ygritte started making a sour face from across the room shooting Jon a nasty look and Robb a dark glance. "Ygritte." Jon said curtly to which she puffed her cheeks up crossing her arms over her chest. Samwell had a huge ugly black eye that looked like it was swelling shut. The collar of his shirt was ripped, he was drenched from the rain outside. "Robb get me some ice." Robb gave Sam a wary glance before going to do what he was told.

"Why are you here?" Jon asked him Sam trembled more at the question. He remained silent for a long moment like he was thinking about whether he should answer it or not. Sam gulped looking down at the floor before meeting Jon's eyes again.

"My father kicked me out. Called me a coward and a craven. Disowned me. Told me... Told me... I was no son of his." Robb returned with the cool sack of ice which Jon pressed to his eye. Sam winched at the icy touch of it but, otherwise didn't complain. What had happened to Samwell wasn't right. His father just wasn't the hero everyone had praised him to be so long ago. The fireworks were loud and bright that night in Riverside while Sansa, Robb, and Jon watched. Their little legs swinging from a bench. _So long ago. _Those times were lost to him forever now.

"You can sleep on my couch tonight. Tomorrow we'll start looking from a place you can stay." Jon promised with a nod.

"I don't think my father will- I-I-I... He'll-"

"Do nothing." Jon said a sudden idea forming in his head. He walked back to the bedroom he shared with Ygritte and started digging through the closet. He heard someone stomp in behind him. Jon didn't look over his shoulder to see who it was, he already knew. He continued searching through the dark closet. "It will only be for a few days, Ygritte."

"Look at me." Jon didn't. He kept moving aside boxes in the closet until she slapped him in the back of the head. He whipped around just in time to catch her wrist before she landed the second strike. "I'm sorry." She muttered. "I know you are going through a lot. But, how many people are you going to let move in?" Jon chuckled pulling her down a little closer before kissing her soft lips.

"They will all be gone before you know it."

"You know nothing." She pushed him off straightening up walking from the room. _What am I going to do with you? _It didn't take much more searching until Jon found what he was looking for. Two hockey mask one had a wolf face painted onto it, fierce and snarling. The other had a crow with dead black beady eyes and a sharp beak. Jon took them headed back into the living room tossing the wolf at Robb."We're going out." He informed everyone. Robb looked at Jon suspiciously.

"Really?" Robb asked him, Ygritte narrowed her eyes. Jon moved quickly before she could protest pushing Robb out the front door. Sam moved to follow but, Jon pushed him back into the house. "You stay here. Watch him, Ygritte." He watched her eyes light up enraged Jon quickly closed the door running down the hallway with Robb at his side. Robb was laughing flipping the hockey mask around in his hands.

"I haven't seen this thing in a long time. Are you sure?"

Robb and Jon used to wear these masks when they were younger, highschool kids. They always had them at the ready when they wanted to do something 'bad' without getting caught. Back when they were young and careless. Everything was so much simpler back then. He needed that little bit of nostalgia now. _Everyone grieves in their own way. _After what happened to Bran... Things will never be the same again. Jon nodded to answer Robb's question sliding into the drivers seat of his car.

"Where are we going and why?"

"Randyll Tarly. Riverside."

"The war hero?"

"He's no hero. The kid that just came into my house is his son." Jon started the engine driving off ignoring the look on Robb's face. All he planned on doing was roughing Randyll up a bit. Scare him. Maybe, that will keep him from abusing Sam again. Robb shrugged straightening up into his seat neither of them spoke for a while the streetlights started turning on. They flashed by dimly lighting their faces. The rain only got harder and harder.

"What about Arya?" Robb reminded him. Jon slumped back farther into his seat. _Arya._ He had forgotten all about her with all of the craziness that had been going on tonight. Jon dug his phone out of his pocket making Robb dial the number and hold the phone to his ear.

"Where are you?" Arya said answering after three rings making Jon feel a stab of guilt. How long had she been waiting for for him?

"Arya? Look something came up. Can you get your friend's parent to give you a ride? Or, maybe Sansa? I could send Ygritte?" Jon asked her quickly trying to keep his eyes on the road. Robb piped up then. "She hates Ygritte!" Arya chuckled on the other end. Jon began to blush it was concealed by the growing darkness around them.

"Is that Robb?"

"Can you get a ride or not, Arya?"

"I got it, Snow."

_Snow. _"She has it handled." He told Robb who took the phone away from his ear. The ride was quiet for the most part. Robb sat with his legs lounged up on the dashboard his eyes on the streetlights they passed. They looked complete opposites Robb was in a black suit, Jon in grungy clothes he had on all day. They both were completely silent getting into their certain mood before doing something like this. True it wasn't very wise doing this, not with him in the academy. But, damn did he need something like this. Something to take everything out on. Randyll Tarly was the perfect target for that. For all the feelings and aggression Jon had bottled up.

He pulled up parking in front of the house, Robb beside him slid on his wolf mask. Jon follow suit putting on his crow mask before getting out of the car. He could tell Robb was excited. He had a certain hop in his step. They walked to the front door knocking like normal visitors both of them with hands in their pockets looking directly at the peekhole in Randyll's door. They waited patiently before hearing a gruff voice from behind the big white door. "Leave now! Or, i'll shoot you myself!" Robb laughed nudging Jon a bit. Jon wasn't as amused.

"We just want to talk." Jon told the man behind the door who didn't believe a word of it.

"I'm calling the police right now!"

_I am the police. _The brothers reacted at the same time kicking the massive door once that cracked it. The second wave of kicks knocked the door right off it's hinges. Randyll had taken a few steps from the door a cellphone in his hands which to Jon's surprise he dropped deciding to take them head on. Randyll Tarly was still a big man built like a linebacker. Bulky round shoulders, strong arms, he was bald with a thick grey beard. He obviously caught Robb off guard with a beefy fist knocking his brother back into a wall. Jon put his guard up when Randyll starting coming his way.

Retired or, not Randyll Tarly was still a war hardened fighter with plenty of training. If, he had been even ten years younger Jon wouldn't stand a chance. The man was slower in his old age though. Jon managed to duck one of his hooks landing a body shot of his own. Which didn't effected the older man from what Jon could tell. They were just coming in here to scare him Jon wasn't expecting a fight. There was a smack when Tarly caught Jon by the throat cutting off his air. Jon was seeing stars by the time Robb came to the rescue forcing Tarly away with a fury of fist.

Jon dropped to his hands and knees coughing desperately trying to get the air back into his lungs. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Robb and Randyll Tarly struggling. He saw something else too that was much more disturbing a flashing from a panel on the wall, a security system. The police were probably already on their way. _This was a bad idea._ Jon got back to his feet rushing Tarly again who sidestepped him driving an elbow to the back of his neck before Jon hit off the wall.

If, Jon wasn't dazed before he definitely was now. He stumbled a bit before Tarly tried to rip off his mask, Robb came to the rescue once more his fist connecting with Randyll's face. Jon adjusted the hockey mask on his face then went right back into the fray. Going on the attack to give his brother a moment to relax. "The alarm!" Jon exclaimed gesturing to the panel blinking red on the wall. What Robb did next left Jon stunned for a moment.

A shot was fired a gush of red exploded from Randyll Tarly's kneecap as he collapsed onto the floor clutching it. He screamed out in pain cursing them to hell. Jon's eyes were on Robb though. "What the fuck, Greywind?" Jon asked not using Robb's real name replacing it with code names they had given to each other a long time ago. All the Stark children had one. Robb shrugged pointing at the man on the floor.

"Time is short, Ghost. Do what we came here to do." Robb answered moving passed them out the front door. "I'll be in the car." Jon knelt beside Randyll dirtying his jeans with the blood pooling on the floor. He grabbed the old man by the chin forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"You stay away from, Sam. You hear me? Never contact him ever again. If, you do i'll come back here."

"I'll be ready fer' ya-" Jon punched him again.

"Do you understand me!?" He shouted at the man on the ground. Robb was beeping the horn outside. Sirens were in the distance.

"Samwell... Is no son of mine." Tarly sneered up at him. Jon got up walking toward the door. But, before he left the house he turned back to say one last thing. "No. He's not. But, now he has brothers." Robb was beeping more and more by the time Jon ran out to the car. The sirens were getting closer. Not a second after Jon closed the passenger door Robb sped away from the Tarly house. Jon looked back one more time before taking the hockey mask off his head letting his long sweaty black hair fall free. Robb followed suit throwing his in the backseat, a smirk was on his lips.

"Adrenaline rush."

For this one night it was if, Jon forgot his age. It was highschool nights with Robb all over again. Getting kicked out of a bar for being loud and nearly starting fights. Robb constantly hitting on women a few slapped him for being obnoxious. Jon was along for the ride like he usually was chuckling and helping out when needed. Drinking and driving. Being as irresponsible as possible. They're night had led them to an empty parking lot. After a few donuts in the car they were sitting on the hood drinking, occasionally shooting bottles they set up.

"I missed this." Robb confided to his bastard brother to which Jon pressed his lips in a firm line looking up at the night sky. It had finally stopped raining. This would probably be the last time they could ever do something like this. Jon was going to be a cop. Robb was... Robb was going to be whatever he wanted to be. Jon rested a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"It's time to grow up. Isn't it?" Jon told him with a weak smile. Robb sighed running a hand threw his auburn hair after he reached for his gun on the hood of the car. "Cover up, Snow." Jon covered his ears watching Robb fire, a bottle shattered across the lot from them. Jon took another swig of his beer chuckling looking back over at his brother.

"We're twenty-one, Robb."

"Twenty-one." Robb repeated like in was the most foreign word he had ever heard. He sighed again. "You're right. I know you're right. I just... I dunno if, I can do it." Jon furrowed his brows Robb had always been the most confident person in the world. He didn't know where this was coming from. "What do you mean?" Robb chuckled at take taking a few gulps from his bottle.

"I mean... Dad." That only made Jon more curious he laid back against his hood Robb did too. They both laid there on the cold metal looking up at the starless sky and the round moon. "What do you mean, dad?" Jon pushed more.

"You know what I mean. It's just... Dad, man. How can I ever hope to live up to his expectations? How can I ever hope to be like him at all? You know him as well as I do. You know what I mean, right?" Jon knew exactly what Robb meant. Jon had always thought the same to himself that was one of the reasons he wanted to join the force. Jon never would've thought Robb shared the same insecurities.

"Yeah." Jon admitted. Robb turned his head to look at his brother. Jon could feel those blue eyes piercing into the side of his head. "I... I struggled with it. For a long time. You're different though. You are your father's son." When Jon turned to Robb he was smiling. Robb nodded.

"You are too." Jon's phone buzzed in his pocket causing him to jump. He took the call it was Arya. They had a short conversation before Jon hung up the phone shoving it back in his pocket. "Arya still needs a ride." They found her on a bus bench in one of the worst neighborhoods in the North End when she got into the back seat Jon glared at her showing his disapproval.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was when you told me you were out here?" He asked frustrated. Arya had a giggle fit falling over in the back seat. Jon's eyes widened. "You're drunk. Fuck sake, Arya." Jon said putting his face in his hand while Robb laughed along with his sister.

"Lighten up." He exclaimed playfully punching Jon's shoulder. Jon drove then. He intended to drive them all home but, he was so drunk he feared he might crash or, fall asleep at the wheel. So, he pulled them off into a Wal-Mart parking lot. Arya voiced her complaint, Robb did too. Jon settled them both down after a bit convincing them sleeping in the car tonight was the best thing for them all. They all talked for a bit. Arya put on Robb's wolf mask and roared. Robb put on the crow mask and waved his arms like wings, made terrible crow noises, annoyed just about everyone in the lot at the time. They laughed. They finally all returned to the car to sleep for the night at around four in the morning. Arya was sprawled out on the back seats, Robb in the passenger seat, Jon in the uncomfortable drivers seat. Jon had his eyes close resting his head on the wheel. Arya spoke up from the back.

"I hope Bran is going to be okay..."

With that Jon drifted off to sleep. Truly ending the last night of his childhood. It's time to grow up.

_ Kill the child and let the man be born._

* * *

_**Writers Note**_

Your friend and humble writer here. The last two chapters really were just a focus on how our beloved Stark children dealt with what happened to they're brother. Which I personally think was a very important thing to get across. I know what you might be asking right now. What about Tyrion!? Where is Tyrion!? He was only mentioned and was at the end of Eddard's chapter without saying a word! Well, fret not my amazing readers Tyrion will have a rather large chapter next. To my helpful little reader who totally had an amazing idea that really fits with my vision of this AU! Mob doctor Pycelle sounds genius, expect it. Review as always. I'll see you all in the next chapter~


End file.
